La Muerte de la Noche
by La-caja de Estrella-Nocturna
Summary: Ansias tener un final feliz con ese ser junto a ti, pero esta vez todo depende de lo que el Destino te permite. /One Shot.


"No existe el bien ni el mal en sí mismos, sino es la misma mente humana la cual los genera"

- William Shakespeare.

Muerte de la Noche y su Estrella

I

Único.

Mi nombre es Stella Nox Fleuret. La verdad… es que no importa quien soy, ni de donde provengo, no importa mi apariencia física y justamente por ese motivo puedes dar rienda suelta a tu imaginación y darme un rostro, unos labios finos color rosa, un cabello color castaño claro y unos ojos de color verde olivo, azules cielo, gris polvo porque nada de eso importa. Quizás estas aquí porque necesitas conocer el motivo de mi depresión, de mis lágrimas, de los gritos y el llanto que he oprimido sentada aquí junto al hombre que amo.

Quisiera que sepas, quisiera que veas este lado de la moneda, todo lo que haría por él de estar vivo.

Él…, él se llamaba Noctis Lucis Caelum, con una estatura de un metro ochenta aproximadamente… cabello negro azabache como ningún otro, ojos negros como la noche, rubí en ciertos instantes; pero mis ojos involucrados con el amor no me dejarían describir su personalidad lícitamente… Tampoco es que me crea capaz de hacerle logro con mi vocablo y simples palabras.

Ambos estamos cubiertos de su sangre azul debido a un cristal que cuidábamos ambos, al menos hoy lo cuidábamos conjuntamente; hace un mes atrás no estaría llorando, estaría sentada en su trono riendo y mandando a sepultar su cuerpo muy lejos de aquí; claro, muy sonriente y haciendo a mi padre el dueño de esta ciudad.

Noctis era un príncipe, hijo único y sucesor al trono, que ahora mi padre debe estar disfrutando, de estar el original señor dueño de este lugar ya fallecido… al igual que su hijo, cuyo apretaba mi mano a pesar de no tener pulso cardiaco alguno. Sabia bien que no quería este final, pero de todos modos el me acepto con mis crueles e injustos planes de quitarle el cristal y utilizarlo para otros fines, fines que, por supuesto, nunca pensé que serian maléficos desde su punto de vista, por eso nunca hable de ese tema abiertamente como de el resto de mis ocurrencias. Era imprescindible cada uno de estos acontecimientos, incluyendo su sangre derramada por mi causa.

Porque yo era la única que podía asesinarle.

Su frase favorita siempre fue "¿que haces Stella?" ninguna de las respuestas tenia sentido hasta ahora, ya que todas eran: "intentando asesinarte sin mi consentimiento, pero sinceramente quiero decir: te amo."… No lo juzgo por interpretar erróneamente mis frases, pero ni yo podía comprender mi idioma hasta hoy.

Mis lágrimas no cesan, y no creo que lo hagan hasta verlo con vida nuevamente.

Noctis era algo especial, tenía una capa de espadas que lo protegían de cualquier cuerpo próximo con malas intenciones, mientras tanto yo tenía todo a lo que esas espadas se resistían, un florete dentro de mi alma, que cumplía la misma función, así mismo uno podía penetrar el cuerpo del otro sin sufrir demasiado y conocer la muerte. Así que:

Solo el podía destruirme a mi.

…Y lamentablemente, solamente Yo podía hacérselo a él.

-Oh amor, perdóname.

No obtuve respuesta

-Oh Noctis perdóname.

Entonces recibí una mirada fugaz de parte de sus ojos, cristalizados y llenos de dolor, lágrimas en sus mejillas llenas de carbón liquido debido a mi maquillaje y todo lo que había derramado sobre su piel. Sus ojos se quedaron pasmados en una sola dirección, apuntando el collar que me había regalado hace dos días. Diciéndome "La respuesta y la elección esta vez no es nuestra, es de Dios. Si el me lo permite, jamás pienso dejarte sola, Mi Estrella"

Ante el recuerdo solloce, sentí que me clavaban cuchillos en mi garganta, columna y mi vientre. Con la mano libre me cubrí el rostro y me abalancé sobre el cuerpo de mi difunto futuro esposo. Le imploraba que volviera, que lo necesitaba junto a mi, bese sus labios en busca del veneno que había tomado Romeo, pero Julieta no encontró nada. Rodeados de sables, floretes y espadas varias… fui poco selectiva al elegir la espada que el empuñaba con su otra mano. Su mano aun no me soltaba, pero no era complicación ahora, oh claro que no Noctis…, no quería aferrarme a la vida sin la tuya.

"_Si el me lo permite, jamás pienso dejarte sola, Mi Estrella"_

Dios, no lo quiso así.

Arranque la cruz que colgaba de mi cuello con coraje, padecimiento, tristeza y un sinfín de sentimientos tan fuertes que lo partí en dos por la mitad, escuche un sonido de cristal caer al suelo en ese espacio pequeño entre mis piernas y su cuerpo, pero no me importo recuperarlo lance el restante del ornamento de cuello a algún lugar. Solloce una vez mas con pena hacia mi misma, con lastima. Justo cuando moría la noche y nacía un nuevo día con el sol el en horizonte, al amanecer, decidí terminar con este sufrimiento.

–Tu estrella…– dije con la voz quebrantada en un susurro sin pedir respuestas. Esperando el dolor próximo que sentiría mi cuerpo. – Que la espada que es de vuestro reinado termine con la vida de aquellos que te han hecho daño mi Lord… mi único príncipe.

–_Mi e-estr…–_ oí…–n-no, Mi p-rin-cesa.

Perpleja en el sitio me lleve la misma mano libre al pecho y aferre la otra a sus dedos aun mas fuerte, el apretó un poco.

"_Si el me lo permite, jamás pienso dejarte sola, Mi Estrella"_

Mi madre alguna vez de joven me dijo "Dios aprieta pero no ahorca", y esto era el claro testimonio de aquello. Como si supiera la respuesta a todo busque el artefacto que había caído entre nosotros, un trozo de aquel problemático cristal con un liquido transparente dentro… lo partí sobre su boca entre abierta, y selle sus labios con un beso. Que a pesar de ser corto, demostraba toda mi devoción hacia él y gratitud infinita a Dios por haberme dado una oportunidad más de oírle… y por tantas cosas, porque ese elixir dentro de aquella cruz, me permitiría cuidarlo y amarlo hasta el fin de mis días.

Amen.


End file.
